Batsuit (Nolanverse)
The Batsuit is the protective armor that Bruce Wayne wears when fighting crime as Batman. History ''Batman Begins ''To be added ''Batman: Gotham Knight ''To be added ''The Dark Knight ''To be added ''The Dark Knight Rises ''To be added Designs ''Batman Begins The Batsuit is the armor Batman wears to conceal his identity and to frighten criminals, this particular incarnation of the Batsuit is given the most complete description ever seen in a Batman film and possibly the comic books. The suit is derived from Lucius Fox's Research and Development program, within Wayne Enterprises' Applied Sciences Division. It is described by Fox as a "Nomex survival suit" originally intended for advanced military use, but, with its $300,000 price tag, was considered to be too expensive for the United States Army and military in general, based on an advanced infantry armor system constructed from Nomex, the first layer of protection is an undersuit with built-in temperature regulators designed to keep the wearer at a comfortable temperature in almost any condition, the second layer of protection consists of armor built over the chest, calves, thighs, arms and back. This armor features a kevlar bi-weave that can stop slashing weapons and can also deflect any bullet short of a straight shot impact and, reinforced joints that allow maximum flexibility and mobility. The armor was then coated with a black latex material to dampen Bruce Wayne's heat signature, making him difficult to detect with night-vision equipment, made of a graphite material, the cowl acts as a protective helmet, the cowl's kevlar lining is supposed to be bulletproof, a manufacturing defect in the graphite used in the production of the first shipment of the cowl's components made it's outer shell incapable of withstanding blunt trauma (a flaw Alfred demonstrates to Bruce Wayne using a baseball bat) Batman takes on Falcone and his henchmen at the docks with the defective helmet, the second shipment was supposed to fix this problem. An advanced eavesdropping device is concealed within the cowl's right ear and enables Batman to listen in on conversations from a distance. Batman's cape is made of "memory cloth", also developed by Lucius Fox, it is essentially flexible in its normal state, but becomes semi-rigid in a fixed form (Batman's wings in the film) when an electric current is passed through it from the microcircuits in his right glove, Bruce also adds metal gauntlets with scallops on the forearms, an innovation derived from his experience as a pupil of Ra's al Ghul's organization, the League of Shadows. Mainly used to block against knives or other stabbing weapons, Bruce managed to surprise Ra's by breaking the blade of his ninjaken in multiple places with the gauntlets. The Dark Knight The Batsuit is changed in the next film, this new design, the bodysuit is made of hardened kevlar plates on a titanium-dipped fiber and is broken into multiple pieces of armor over a more flexible bodysuit for greater mobility, however, as a trade-off, the flexible armor leaves Batman more vulnerable to injury from bullets or knifes in favor of increased flexibility and lighter weight, the cowl of the Batsuit, which in previous film incarnations has been attached to the shoulder and neck, is now a separate component inspired by the design of motorcycle helmets, allowing the wearer to freely swivel and move his neck without moving the rest of his upper torso as was characteristic in all the previous cinematic versions of the Batsuit. Also, a strong electric current runs through it that prevents anyone except Bruce from removing it, further protecting his identity. In this Batsuit, the iconic blades on the sides of Batman's gauntlets are now retractable and are capable of firing outwards as projectiles. The bat emblem is smaller than the one in ''Batman Begins and it is more similar to the Batman logo used in the posters. Furthermore, unlike the Batsuit in Batman Begins, this suit does not have an external "memory cloth" cape, but, instead, a concealed cape in compartments behind the shoulder blades, which eject, connecting to the suits limbs to provide a hang-glider-like functionality with a bat-motif design. The Batsuit also has "sonar-vision", where signals emitted by mobile phones are converted into images in a similar way to sonar. In order to view the-said images, white lenses fold down from Batman's cowl to cover his eyes, aesthetically, this gives Batman, for the first time in a live action film, the "white-eyed" appearance he is always depicted with in the comic-books and animated series. Fox ran the machine to enable the "sonar-vision", but since it went against Fox's morals to spy on 30 million people, Batman built a self-destruct mechanism to allow Lucius to destroy the machine, so it is most likely the "white eyes" will never appear again. ''The Dark Knight Rises The suit also is used, where Bruce is shown to have multiple copies of the suit. Trivia ''To be added Gallery ''Batman Begins'' To be added Promotion, Filming and Concept Art BatmanChristianBale.jpg|Bruce's first Batsuit. BBBatmanpromo9.jpg BBBatmanpromo13.jpg BBBatmanpromo17.jpg ''Batman: Gotham Knight'' BatmanKillerCroc.jpg BGKBatman.jpg Grenadefire.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Batman Gotham Night Poster.jpg BGK.jpg ''The Dark Knight'' 513px-Batman lenses 1024.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Batman Christian Bale.jpg|Bruce's second Batsuit. ''The Dark Knight Rises'' TDKRBatman.jpg|Bruce's third Batsuit. DKR Batman.jpg TDKRBatCat.jpg DKRBatman.jpg Batman TDKR1.jpg See Also *Batsuit Category:Batman culture Category:Batman Begins culture Category:The Dark Knight culture Category:Batman: Gotham Knight culture Category:The Dark Knight Rises culture Category:Nolanverse culture Category:Costumes Category:Armors